Octomus the Master
Octomus is the main antagonist of Mystic Force. He is the true leader of the forces of darkness and Supreme Master of the Underworld. In the series, he is only referred to as "The Master". However, an episode description at the iTunes Video Store for an episode of Power Rangers: Mystic Force lists his name as "Octomus". Character History Early Life Octomus is the true leader of the forces of darkness and Supreme Master of the Underworld. The denizens of the Underworld revere him so much that they refer to him only as "The Master". He contacts his minions via the white pool at the center of their lair, which turns red to signal his presence. He was sealed in his Pit by the efforts of Leanbow at the end of the Great War, when the Morlocks attempted to invade the Surface Realm, but he was able to transform his enemy into his servant Koragg the Knight Wolf beforehand. He was also responsible for dragging Catastros down to the Underworld. With the Morlocks active once more, their sole motivation is to free their Master. Octomus has often had to intervene to stop his minions squabbling - in one case, in the episode "Koragg's Trial", Koragg was placed on trial before him, accused of being a failure to the Morlock's cause, and he made his verdict in Koragg's favor. In the episode "Scaredy Cat", he also created Imperious out of the mummified remains of Calindor. In the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", to gain Octomus' favor after his attempts at usurping him had failed, Imperious proposed the idea of feeding the Ranger's Legendary powers to Octomus, giving him the power to enter the surface world. But when Udonna's interference almost got her killed by Octomus himself, Koragg stopped him at the last second and was turned into Leanbow once more. Octomus was able to partially emerge onto the surface before Leanbow pulled off the ultimate sacrifice, seemingly destroying himself and Octomus. However, after Imperious was destroyed by the Solars Knight, in his final words, he told that the Ten Terrors are confident, and that by following the rules of Darkness, they could bring about Octomus' resurrection. Return Nevertheless, in the episode "Hard Heads", a monkey wrench was thrown into the Terrors' works. Sculpin learned that Leanbow, still stuck in the body of Koragg, seems to be somehow preventing the Master's resurrection from beyond the grave. Later, Sculpin located Leanbow in the Underworld, and extracted the Master's spirit, giving it to Gekkor for safe keeping. In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force "The Return", the Master ultimately chose Matoombo as his vessel and was restored to having a physical body by tearing his way out of Matoombo's body and regaining his new form. In his first bid for power in the two-part series final episode of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' "Mystic Fate", Octomus first possessed Nick Russell directly and transformed him into a new Koragg - one more sadistic and vicious, who laid waste to parts of the forest and Rootcore before he was saved. While the Rangers were distracted by this, the Master then went to the Mystic Realm and seemingly destroyed the Mystic Mother, the source of all good magic, and when Leanbow and Daggeron arrived to face him he devoured their Knight powers and killed them. Following this, in the second and final part of the two-part series final, he personally went to Briarwood and attacked the Rangers directly, hurling them into a vision of the future where he had succeeded in destroying the Earth, the Rangers weren't finish yet and they summon the Manticore Megazord to take on the Master, they tried to use the Legend Striker Spin Attack at full power, but the Master simply consumed the fiery beam with his mouth, the Rangers were shock, and the Master used his tentacles to first destroy the Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker, and then ultimately devastating the Manticore Megazord with a simple kick, but not after devouring part of their magic while the Megazord was down, and sending the Rangers fleeing. His victory seemed certain - Nick was able to wound him and have the Rangers sent back to the real world, but at the cost of their magic. However, the Master was undone when it was revealed Itassis and Necrolai had defected from him (causing the resurrection of both Daggeron, Jenji and Leanbow), the Mystic Mother was still alive and both the people of Briarwood & the forest had gathered against him. Regaining their magic from people's belief in them and together with the hope of both the people of Briarwood & the forest they became the Mystic Force Power Rangers once again. Octomus demanded that they give him their magic, to which they comply by unleashing their magic which he easily starts devouring. However no matter how much he consumes still more comes, far more than he can handle. He starts bulging up and distending, demanding that they stop before he overloads on good magic and explodes, thus ending his reign of terror for good. Appearance First Form His first form resembles an immense Lovecraftian (Cthulhu-esque) tentacled octopus-like demon with dragon heads on the end of each tentacle, but usually only his right eye can be seen. His other left eye is embedded in Koragg's shield, and one of his fangs was used to make Morticon's sword (which was taken by Koragg when Morticon was destroyed in the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper" and forged into a new Knight Saber) and quite possibly some of his claws were given to Necrolai, as she describes her weapons as the "Claws of the Master". Second Form His second form is a red and blacked colored ball. Final Form After taking over Matoombos body at the end of the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force ''"The Return", he resembles a skeletal fallen angel-like beast with a squid-like head and a skull-like face, a black mask that concealed his hideous brain and eyes, and numerous tentacles on both his rear and back. He also has two tentacles appearing out the sides of his mouth and two additional eyes on his skull-face to replace his original right eye, they are yellow with no eye lids, he has large tentacle-like wings behind his back that can change its appearance and massive five-fingered clawed hands with fins in between the fingers, located on the middle of his chest is a gold Mystic plate, and werewolf-like feet, he is mostly colored in black and red. Personality Octomus is the most feared being in the magical world, and for good reasons. He is a sadistic monster of a demon who takes pleasure in torturing his victims mentally and physically. While being quite calm, he has shown to be arrogant as he boasted about his power to the Mystic Mother and thinks that no one will ever stop him. He is proven to be remorseless as he turned the world into an alternate reality apocalypse without a twinge of regret. He has no sense of humor or even comedy added to him which only makes him more menacing. He was free of cowardice while his arrogance boosted his "belief " that he was the most powerful being on earth. The only time he ever shown fear was when the Power Rangers overloaded him with good energy and demanded them to stop. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of the forces of darkness and the supreme master of the underworld, The Master is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in Mystic Force, he possesses much more strength and abilities than Koragg, Necrolai, Imperious, Morticon and all of the Ten Terrors combined. First Form *'Lightning Vision:' From his right eye he can fire lightning beams that can turn anyone evil. *'Evil Empowerment: If anyone had broke free from his spell, by flashing his right eye, he can weaken them enough to take control of them again. *'''Energy Drain Beam: The Master can fire a red lightning-like tractor beam that can grab anyone and then absorb the energy of the victim to give him enough strength to return. *'Revive Ability:' The Master can revive anyone who had been destroyed. Arsenal *'Dragon Tentacles:' The Master has many tentacles with a dragon head on each one for combat. Second Form * Flight: 'In his sprite form, The Master can fly in high speeds. * '''Body Possession: '''In his sprite form, The Master can enter a person's body, take control of that persons body he posses, and then tear away the persons body and create a body for his own. Final Form *'Super Strength: Octomus is extremely strong in terms of strength, he is powerful enough to break free from the Mystic Mother's strongest spell, push both Leanbow and Daggeron's strongest magic attacks back at them and destroy the Manticore Megazord in just a few hits. *'Future Vision Control:' Octomus can make anyone think of the future he wants to happen. *'Possession:' Octomus can possess anyone and then control his or her body. *'Magic Absorption:' Octomus can absorb and consume any type of magic powers and attacks into his mouth to make himself stronger. *'Flight:' Octomus possesses huge tentacle demon-like wings that allow him to fly at high speeds. *'Teleport:' Octomus can teleport to any location at will. *'Size Shifting:' Octomus can change his size at will. *'Time Travel:' Octomus can travel to a post-apocalyptic era where he rules. *'Dimension Travel:' Octomus can travel to other dimensions. *'Despair Empowerment:' The greater the despair and hopelessness his enemies have, the stronger he becomes. *'Eye Laser Blast: '''Octomus can fire a massive red laser blast from his eyes. *'Energy Tornado Vision:' Octomus can fire a red energy tornado from his eyes, it is presumably his strongest ability, as after firing it at the Mystic Mother, it causes a huge force that destroys everything and everything else around the Mystic Realm. *'Lightning Bolt:' Octomus can conker a powerful red lightning bolt. Arsenal * '''Mouth Tentacles:' Octomus can fire tentacles from his mouth to take magic powers from his enemies and consume them. *'Tentacles:' Octomus retain his tentacles from his original form that he can use in combat as well, but he gets two new abilities with them. **'Energy Tentacles: '''Octomus can release tentacles made of red energy. **'Lightning Effect:' He can electrocute his tentacles with red lightning for an increase in power. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Octomus is portrayed by John Leigh. Notes *The Power Rangers Action Card Game series 2 card labels him as '''Ocotomus'. Whether this is an error or not remains to be seen, as he was credited as Octomus only once and in an episode description only. *Alongside villains such as Queen Bansheera, Dai Shi, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog, and Omni, Octomus is one of the strongest and the most powerful villains in the Power Ranger series, in fact, he just might be the strongest and most powerful villain in the entire Power Ranger franchises, possessing far dangerous abilities then any villains combined. *Also alongside Queen Bansheera and Master Org, Octomus is indeed one of the darkest and most evil villain in the franchise, as he cares very little of his comrades (with the exception of Sculpin), does not care of what happens to them, and even after going so far as destroying one of his own minions (such as the case with Matoombo), just so he can gain back his own body to rule the world. *He is one of the few villains in the series to actually kill a Ranger, or in this case, two (although they were each later revived). See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Final PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains